Les années Maraudeurs: Lily Evans
by an angel of fire
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire de Lily Potter...Laissez moi vous compter celle de Lily Evans...A partir de sa 5 éme année [JPxLE]... Ceci est ma 1ere fiction MaJ tout les 10 jours!
1. Prologue

Bonsoir...

Je sais vous pensez tous voir une nouvelle Histoire sur les Maraudeurs...Eh bien non, ceci est une fic sur Lily Evans...

**_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient a part Griselda et l'insitut Angelfire, et Dawn Kirkouska donc DON'T TOUCH_**

Voial le prologue...Je sais, il n'est pas long mais c'est juste un prologue...

angel

* * *

Lily était allongée dans l'herbe, elle regardait toutes les etoiles…Elle cherchait a tout oublier… Oublier toute sa peine…Elle était seule maintenant…Seule…Ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête…Ses parents étaient morts sa soeur la reniait… Elle était toute seule… A jamais… Elle en avait pleuré, même hurlé de désespoir mais elle se jura de les venger, pour leur faire honneur et les larmes cedérent la place a une haine sans borne…Elle ne vivait plus…Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, ni dormi, elle n'avait plus aucun gout pour la vie... et elle s'en moquait, l'important était d'oublier… Elle serrait dans sa main un parchemin de son école... A partir d'aujourd'hui, elle n'étudierait plus à l'institut Angelfire mais a Poudlard, une des plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie... Sa montre sonna, troublant le silence si paisible qui s'y était instauré... Elle remonta ses pieds du lac ou elle les trempait et se dirigea vers la maison... Elle y entra, et se vit dans le miroir du salon...Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient ternes, cassés, ils refletaient son coeur...Vide tout comme ses yeux ...Ses yeux émeraude ne brillaient plus, ils semblaient vraiment morts...Elle frissonna de peur en se voyant... 

« Lily tu te fais peur...Va falloir qu'on change tout cela ça... » Se fit elle a voix haute...

Elle alla sous la douche, puis fit sa valise...Elle devait être a l'institut Angelfire le lundi 14 août, a 12h exactes, nous étions ce jour, il était 11h45...Elle y allait en portoloin...Le moyen de transport qu'elle haissait le plus. A midi pile, il se déclencha, et elle ressentit cette affreuse sensation qu'on vous tirait par le nombril et elle arriva a l'institut, dans le Hall. Elle traversa plusieurs corridors et arriva dans le bureau de sa directrice, Elle patienta un peu devant la porte et frappa...Elle venait d'y être conviée ... Elle ouvrit la vielle porte en ébéne, et fut surprise de voir la tres agée directrice en train d'avoir une discussion trés animée avec un homme, a la barbe si blanche qu'elle était digne d'appartenir à Merlin... L'homme se retourna vers lily, un sourire malicieux aux levres...

« Griselda, je pense que cette jeune fille est Miss Evans , donc nous pouvons commencer... » fit il poliment

" exactement, je suis Lily Evans monsieur " repondit Lily poliment elle aussi...

La directrice fit signe à Lily de s'asseoir, chose qu'elle fit avec plaisir ...Et une discussion entre les deux adultes démarra...Lily n'ecoutait qu'un mot sur deux...Ils parlaient d'orientation, de cours, d'options et de sécurité...Mais un mot attira son attention..."echange", Elle y preta plus d'attention

"...Oui , nous y enverrons avec elle Miss Kirkouska, elle s'entendront a merveille" annonca la directrice

" Et moi Miss Bertram et Mr Lovegood" repondit le directeur

Les directeurs se leverent et l'entretien prit fin...Lily elle resta au chateau, avec Dawn Kirkouska , sa meilleure amie

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Z'avez aimé? Pas aimé? lachez une rewiew!!!!

Les maraudeurs arriveront dans le chapitre suivant !!


	2. Rencontre et Nouvelle Année

Bonsoir...

Je sais vous pensez tous voir une nouvelle Histoire sur les Maraudeurs...Eh bien non, ceci est une fic sur Lily Evans...

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient a part Griselda et l'insitut Angelfire, et Dawn Kirkouska donc DON'T TOUCH**_

Chapitre 3 bientôt!!!

Angel

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre et Nouvelle année

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Lily n'avait repris goût a la vie en deux mois...Elle se maintenait juste en vie... Malgré cela, elle avait entièrement changé de style, fini l'enfant sage, bonjour la mode, Elle s'habillait toujours en noir ce qui reflétait son âme... Aujourd'hui, jour qui n'était autre que Le 1er septembre...Elle s'observa une dernière fois dans la glace...Elle avait teint ses cheveux roux en noir, ce qui la rendait triste...Elle était maquillée comme une gothique, tout en noir, pas de couleur...Elle portait un chemisier blanc, avec un jean noir, et des chaussures a talons noire...Elle portait toujours la veste de costume de sa mère...Elle avait encore son odeur...Lily regarda une dernière fois son école et se prépara a la rayer de sa vie... Elle fut rejointe plus tard par Dawn qui arrivait elle aussi...

« Lily ! Ça va ? » Demanda Dawn gentiment

Lily se força a sourire...

« Très bien et toi ? » fit elle faussement joyeuse

« Lily Evans, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me vivre et pas de te laisser mourir compris « commença Dawn en observant Lily

« Mais...Non pas de mais... »Fit elle « On y va ou nous serons en retard »

Dawn traîna Lily par le bras, un mince sourire aux lèvres...

« Allez !!! »

Elle rejoignirent la calèche qui les mènerait a King Cross...

_**Une demi-heure plus tard**_

Lily arriva sur la gare bondée, suivie par Dawn...Celle ci l'attrapa par le Bras et la fit monter dans le train

« Trouvons nous un compartiment avant que ça soit plein.. ».

Elles parcoururent les wagons, avant d'en trouver un vide de toute âme... Elles s'installèrent dedans avant de discuter de tout et de rien...Elle discutaient depuis une heure environ lorsque quelqu'un frappa a l'entrée du compartiment...La porte s'ouvrit, laissa apparaître, 3 garçons dans l'entrebâillement de la porte...Lily posa la question qu'il fallait

« C'est pour quoi ? » fit elle froidement en tournant ses yeux verts vers eux...

Le premier, un gars avec des cheveux noirs en bataille ne cassait de l'observer...Sans rougir elle lui demanda froidement

« Tu compte m'observer longtemps ? »

Le gars en question sursauta sur les rires de ses amis...Dawn elle, était alarmée...Ou était la Lily Evans qu'elle connaissait ? Mais Lily n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter en si bon chemin...

« Alors c'est pour quoi ? » fit elle froidement

Le deuxième, un gars aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aciers répondit

« T'énerve pas, beauté, on voulait savoir si vous n'aviez pas vu Servilo... »

Lily eut envie de le taper...Dawn l'avait compris et s'empressa de répondre a sa place

« Nous sommes nouvelles... »

Sirius souria

« Alors nous ne nous sommes pas présentés...Je suis Sirius Black, voici James Potter, et Remus Lupin... Mais si vous n'avez pas vu Servilo, nous n'allons pas vous déranger, a tout a l'heure »

Sans un bruit, ils sortirent


	3. Repartition pour le moins étrange

**_Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient a part Griselda et l'institut Angelfire, et Dawn Kirkouska donc DON'T TOUCH_**

Blablabla d'Angel:

Hello Everybody

Bonne Année 2007 !!!! Désolée pour ce retard j'étais ensevelie sous les travaux .. Enfin, je suis de retour, c'est le principal !!!!!!!!!Les mises a jour se ferront environ tous les 10 jours

---------------------------------------------------------

Merci a Millou95, miss Hell Black ,Sylvrana-moonlight , Galadriele , somekindasuperstar , Senslo , cerisevanille pour leurs rewiews

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Une étrange répartition

Si Lily pouvait être sympathique, elle pouvait également être insupportable, et la, justement, c'était le cas...Pendant le reste du voyage, Dawn avait du écouter ses insupportables tirades contre les maraudeurs, telles que Lily Evans savait les faire...Dawn soupira...Le train venait de s'arrêter... Elles descendirent et regardèrent les calèche...Elle s'y engouffrèrent...Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas vu, c'est qu'elles étaient observées, non seulement par Les gars de tout a l'heure, mais aussi par plusieurs serpentard... Elles arrivèrent a Poudlard une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard... A peine elles passèrent le Hall, qu'une femme, aussi sèche que du bois, les interpella...

« Mesdemoiselles !! » fit-elle

Lily se retourna

« Oui ? » Fit elle sèchement

« Lily... » sermonna Dawn

Le professeur semblait surprise du comportement de Lily.

« Je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall, Je serais votre professeur de Métamorphose...Le professeur Dumbledore désire vous voir » fit elle

Elle les fit arpenter de longs couloirs, avant d'arriver devant une statue représentant un phoenix...

« Ordre du phoenix » prononça t-elle

La statue tourna et elles montèrent dans l'escalier...Elles frappèrent a la porte, ou elles furent conviées...Elles entrèrent, et Lily sursauta en revoyant l'homme a la barbe de Merlin

« Bonsoir Miss Evans, Miss Kirkouska... »salua t-il

Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir, chose qu'elles firent

« Je me devais de vous parler de votre présence a Poudlard avec vous... Officiellement ,il s'agit d'un échange inter école...Officieusement, il s'agit de votre sécurité... Si vous étiez restée a Angelfire, vous seriez en Danger a l'heure qu'il est... » Fit il gravement

Lily eut une mine surprise, mais se reprit aussitôt...

« Descendez maintenant, vous serez insérés en 5eme année, bonne chance... »

Elle descendirent, muettes, espérant être ensemble... Elles rejoignirent le petit groupe qui attendait devant la porte...Lorsque le groupe entra, elle le suivirent, mal a l'aise...

Elles se retrouvèrent face aux choixpeau...La professeur de métamorphose commença la liste...

« Chang Theo » Fit elle

Le jeune s'approcha, a peine le chapeau effleura sa tête qu'il hurla Serdaigle

Le groupe diminuait, et diminuait, si bien qu'il ne resta plus que Dawn et Lily...

« Dawn Kirkouska » prononça l'adjointe du directeur

Elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête...Le choixpeau s'écria Serpentard. Dawn adressa un mince sourire a Lily et se dirigea vers sa table

Ce fut le tour de Lily. Mais bizarrement le chapeau parla a voix haute...

« Tu as de la ruse, de l'intelligence, du courage et de la loyauté... Etrange, je n'ai jamais vu un cas semblable a part Anniabel...Etrange...La maison sera Au Choix, bien que tu sera mieux a Serpentard ou a Gryffondor »

La salle retint son souffle...Lily regarda tristement sa meilleure

« Je décide d'aller a Gryffondor, professeur » Fit elle a voix haute

Toute la salle, y comprit les Serpentard se mit a applaudir...

« Qu'il en soit ainsi...Que le banquet commence ! » fit Dumbledore

Lily ne mangea pas énormément... Elle avait peur...Seule, seule contre tous... Elle regarda autour d'elle et avait vu les Maraudeurs ...

Oh Merlin! pas eux !!!! pensa t-elle

Et comme si c'était son jour de , voilà que ces crétins approchaient, pour lui parler...

« Lily, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis préfet, je pourrais t'aider »déclara Remus, un blond aux yeux miel...

« Merci » fit froidement Lily

« Rem' arrête...Elle ne veut pas nous parler » intervint James , un brun aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux marrons

« Et voila Jamesie qui recommence... » soupira Black

James, tourna les talons suivit de son groupe...

Pauvres idiots... pensa Lily

Extrait du chapitre 4:

Lily n'avait pas dormi non plus...Elle ne vivait plus...A vrai dire, la, depuis son arrivée, elle avait jeté une regard noir a quiconque cherchait a lui parler...Si bien que Black et Pettegrow l'avait surnommée, Lily La Tigresse ,A son plus grand déplaisir... A six heure du matin, elle sortit de la salle commune et arpentât les couloirs... Etrangement un tableau se mit a l'appeler Anniabel, a sa surprise...Elle s'approcha du tableau et lui demanda

N'oubliez pas, les rewiews est mon salaire, c'est gratuit et ca me permet de savoir si vous aimez ou pas

Thanks

Angel


	4. Mystere et Amitié

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient a part DAWN KIRKOUSKA, donc interdiction de l'utiliser, quelque soit les fins

Blabla de l'auteur :

Angel : nouvelle année, Bonne année

Fire : Amusant ça a déjà été dit

Angel : ah Ok, alors je laisse place a la fan fiction ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Mystère

Si Lily ne mangeait pas, elle ne dormait pas non plus...Elle ne vivait plus...A vrai dire, la, depuis son arrivée, elle avait jeté une regard noir a quiconque cherchait a lui parler...Si bien que Black et Pettegrow l'avait surnommée, Lily La Tigresse , a son plus grand déplaisir... A six heure du matin, elle sortit de la salle commune et arpentât les couloirs...Etrangement un tableau se mit a l'appeler Anniabel, a sa surprise...Elle s'approcha du tableau et lui demanda

« Excuse moi...Mais qui est Anniabel ? » fit Lily étonnée

Le tableau l'ignora royalement...Déçue, Lily continua son chemin, lorsqu'un tableau l'interpella...Il représentait une jeune fille rousse, avec des yeux verts émeraude, et un sourire angélique...Lily l'observa sans savoir qui cela pouvait être...Elle décida de montrer plus tard ce tableau a Dawn... Lily fut piquée au vif, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle rentra en collision avec un jeune garçon...

« Excuse moi...Je ne t'avais pas vu... » fit Lily

Le jeune darda son regard noir sur Lily

« Pas grave...Tu est Lily Evans ? » fit il

Lily hocha la tête

« Severus Rogue, enchanté... Tu es une des seules qui ait déjà remis les maraudeurs a leurs places... Et pour ça tu as mon respect » fit il a nouveau

Lily fit un sourire

« Ils me rendent malade, je ne peux plus les voir... » ajouta Severus

« Moi je les trouve trop prétentieux, trop moqueur... » fit Lily

Severus lui fit signe qu'il comprenait

« Et que fait une Gryffondor debout aussi tôt ? » demanda Severus

« Problème de sommeil... » avoua Lily « Et toi ? »

« Idem, alors je vais a la bibliothèque... » sourit Severus

« Je peux t'accompagner ? » Demanda Lily

« Evidemment » fit Severus

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction de la bibliothèque, ou ils croisèrent Dawn

« Severus, Lil' !!!! » s'époumona Dawn

Les concernés se retournèrent précipitamment

« Dawn !! » S'écria Lily « Ca va ? »

« Ca roule et toi ? »fit Dawn pour Severus

« Bien » répondit Severus

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table de la bibliothèque...Ils s'y installèrent et Lily alla chercher un livre sur les élèves exceptionnels de Poudlard...Elle s'installa et prit le livre...Elle chercha Anniabel et en trouva 3, Anniabel Kerkns, une jeune esclave, blonde aux yeux noirs, Anniabel Gryffondor, une jeune fille noble, et Anniabel Risz, une jeune fille sortit d'on ne sait ou...Lily trouva des portrait et eut un choc...

« Dawn...Viens voir... » fit Lily

Dawn arriva au Quart de tour, et eut elle aussi un choc...

« Impossible...Tu ne peux pas être...Non... » souffla Dawn

Severus qui avait vu leur têtes, approcha, et vit les portraits

« Lily, tu ne serai pas une descendante de Anniabel .. » commença Severus en voyant Lily et le portrait, un air de famille les liaient

Il ne put finir sa phrase, que des « indésirables » comme Lily et Severus les appelaient arrivaient

« Ma Lily Jolie, que dirais tu de faire une partie de Quidditch ? » fit Sirius

Sans prévenir, Lily prit le livre, et partit suivie de Severus et de Dawn...Laissant Sirius s'époumoner contre Lily

Note de l'auteur :

Voila '' Je mettrais le prochain chapitre si j'ai des rewiews

Thanks d'avance

Angel


	5. Dispute, amitié et Mystére grandissant

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient excepté Anniabel et Dawn, interdiction a quiconque de l'utiliser !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Hell Black :Merci

Millou95 : Tu as quelques indices dans ce chapitre, le reste viendra après

Chloé, killbill et lils nature : Thanks pour vos rewiews

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blabla d'Angel :

Voila le chapitre 5 ...

Bonne lecture !!

Angel

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5 : Disputes et découvertes

Une bonne semaine avait passé et Lily pour une fois, prenait plaisir a parler a des gens, elle discutait gaiement avec Severus et Dawn...Même si elle avait l'esprit tourné vers autre chose... Ses amis se rendirent compte qu'elle n'était pas avec eux, du moins psychiquement...

« Lily ? Tu es avec nous ? » Demanda Severus, goguenard

Lily sursauta sans se rendre compte que Severus lui parlait

« Excuse moi...Je pensais a autre chose... » s'excusa Lily

Severus et Dawn se regardèrent, en souriant

« Dis moi...Tu ne penserais pas a un certain tableau, et a un certain livre ? »demanda Dawn

Severus ne comprenait pas poure le tableau

« De quoi vous parlez ? » interrogea t-il

Lily regarda Dawn

« Si... Ils m'obsèdent...Je les voix dés que j'ai le malheur de fermer les yeux, je les voie...Et ils me parlent... Je comprends rien...mais tu ne vas pas me croire comme pour mes cheveux...La teinture, je l'ai faite le 1er septembre...Elle part déjà et nous ne sommes que le 17 septembre...Je ne comprends plus rien... » avoua Lily

Severus la regarda bizarrement

« Dis moi, tu me cacherais pas des choses toi ? » demanda t-il soupçonneux

Lily le regarda embarrassée

« Je suis Rousse a la base... Et tu as vu le portrait dans le livre... Tu comprends ? »

Severus l'observa avant de comprendre

« Donc tu serais sa descendante...a l'état pur... » observa Severus

Dawn et Lily gardèrent le silence...

« Pourquoi ne redeviendrais tu pas rousse ? » demanda Severus sérieux

Dawn garda le silence, tout en pensant que Voldemort la tuerait, si jamais il la trouvait et comme elle si attendait Severus perça trés vite dans son esprit et comprit le pourquoi du comment...

« Tu dois rester comme ça... Je connais ton histoire Lily et je pense que pour ta sécurité, il vaut mieux que tu reste comme ça, Il peut toujours essayer de t'attaquer... » Fit Severus inquiet

Lily fut surprise de ses conclusion et observa Dawn, qui lui explqiua qu'il pouvait lire les pensées alors Lily le regarda avant d'acquiescer , ils marchaient tous les trois, lorsqu'ils croisèrent les maraudeurs...

« Tiens ; ce n'est pas Snivellus ? » demanda Black

Lily prit le bras de Severus, pour lui éviter de répliquer et de lancer un sort

« Lily ! Pars ! Eloigne toi de ces serpentard...Ils sont dangereux... » cria James

Lily explosa de rire

« Eux dangereux ? et moi, je suis Lord Voldemort dans ce cas... » rigola Lily

Tous sauf Dawn et Lily blanchirent

« Ne prononce pas ce nom... »tempêta Peter

Dawn explosa de rire a son tour

« Franchement, c'est pitoyable non ? » lâcha Dawn

Severus regarda Lily et Dawn prêtes a le défendre...Il se rangea a leur coté

« Pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon point de vue » observa Severus « Même déprimant si tu veux mon point de vue »

Lily rigola, suivit par Dawn

« Lily reviens parmi nous...Ne traîne pas avec Snivellus... »

Lily resta avec Dawn, un sourire narquois accroché au visage

« Lily je t'en prit... S'il te plait... » demanda James

« Je suis pas Zoologue, Potter... » déclara Lily

Dawn, Severus et Lily rigolèrent, avant de partir

« Merci » fit Severus

« De rien »Répondirent Lily et Dawn en même temps...

Ils rigolèrent sans retenue

_**Plusieurs jours plus tard...**_

Lily étudiait encore et toujours ce portrait...Elle cherchait a en savoir plus... Et pour le moment, elle avait pas mal de renseignement, mais toujours pas de date ou de lieu précis...A son plus grand malheur...Elle étudiait lorsque Potter arriva...Il était furieux

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ? » commença t-il

Lily le regarda surprise

« Tu fais honte a Gryffondor, en étant avec Snivellus et l'autre...Tu le sais ça ? » continua t-il

Lily éclata de rire

« Gryffondor a déjà honte avec vous, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... Ca change rien » ricana Lily

James retenait sa colère mais cela n'allait pas tarder a exploser...Il décida de se reprendre...

« Sinon, de quoi voulait tu parler Potter ? » demanda Lily comme une insolente

« James, je m'appelle James, et sinon je voulais te proposer d'aller a Pré au Lard, avec nous » demanda t-il

Lily ricana

« Désolé, j'y vais avec Severus et Dawn...Mais si tu veux tellement venir, tu es le bienvenu...» Fit narquoisement Lily

Elle ramassa tranquillement ses livres et partit, en rigolant, sous le regard déçu de James...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota Bene :Pas de new chapitre si je n'ai pas au minimum 3 rewiews

Angel


	6. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop!

Kikooo

Désolée pour ma bréve absence, mais j'avais du mal a finir ce chapitre

* * *

Réponse a la rewiew de Morde:

Cette situation ne va pas durer (cf ce chapitre) et il y aura certainement un rapprochement les principaux personnages dans les prochains chapitres

Merci aux autres pour leurs rewiews

Angel

* * *

Chapitre 6: Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop !

Dawn était contente, Lily resouriait, fini les têtes d'enterrements... Elle avait même reprit contact avec ses anciens amis de l'institu, en bref, Lily redevenait celle que tout le monde connaissait...Elle rigolait avec plus de facilité,... Tout aurait été si bien si les Maraudeurs, n'avaient pas pour une fois encore tenté de ramener Lily du " bon coté" comme ils disaient...

**_Dans le dortoir des filles Gryffondor, en plein milieu de la nuit..._**

Lily dormait, elle faisait un superbe rêve, ou elle etait encore a Angelfire, avec ses amis et sa famille...Mais étrangement ceux ci ne cessaient de lui dire"tes cheveux, tes cheveux"...Si bien qu'elle se reveilla en plein milieu de la nuit...Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain...Elle jetta un lumos et commenca a faire couler un bain chaud...Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans la glace...Misére...Ses cheveux étaient a nouveau roux...Elle retint de justesse un cri de stupeur...

Mince...Qu'est ce que je vais raconter demain? pensa Lily

Un petite voix lui souffla de dire la vérité...Elle rigola...La vérité? alors avouer que Voldemort a décimé sa vie, la recherche pour elle ne sait quoi, et a apparement une ancêtre... Poudlardienne? Jamais...

Elle rentra dans l'eau tout en se posant un paquet de question...

_**Le lendemain matin, grande salle...**_

Lily avait finalement fait nuit blanche... Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer...Elle avait, comme qui dirait, peur...Peur de la reaction des gens...Elle s'installa a la table des gryffondor, et comme par magie, Potter arriva

"Salut, je suis James Potter et toi?" se présenta t-il

Lily devint hilare, suivie de Dawn, qui avait reconnue son amie et de severus qui avait fait le rapprochement...Mais ce fut Lily qui apporta le coup fatal...

" Voyons, Potter, tu reconnais même plus la honte de Gyffondor, comme tu le dit si bien?" cingla t-elle

Le denommé Potter la regarda bouche bée

" Lily?! ...non..." murmura t-il

" Pas si idiot que je le pensais..." ricana Lily

Mais James ne trouvait plus ses mots... et ce fut Lupin qui parla

" Il n'y croit pas..." souffla t-il

Lily prit son petit dejeuner et laissa les Maraudeurs a table...Elle alla a la bibliotheque, ou elle fut rejointe par Severus et Dawn

"Wouaaaaaahhoooo..." Lacha Severus, sous le choc

Dawn de son coté applaudissait

"Super!!!" fit Dawn

**_Dans un bureau..._**

Un homme écrivait une lettre...

**" Archange ,**

**je suis fier de t'annoncer la reussite de la phase n°1... "**

La reponse ne se fit pas attendre

**"Parfait Sierra, esperons que la suite soit aussi pormetteuse..."**

L'homme parcourut la lettre et la rangea dans un tiroir, avant de sortir de son bureau...

**_A la bibliotheque..._**

Dawn et Severus était sous le choc...

"Tu as révé de tes cheveux? " souffla Dawn

Lily hocha du chef, un sourire grave...Dawn se leva et partit a la recherche d'un livre...Elle le trouva et l'ouvrit a une page... et se mit a la lire

**"L'héritage de nos ancêtres arrive souvent vers nos 16 ans...**

**S'ensuivent une serie de transformation, physiques et morales, qui font souvent que l'adolescent(e) est perdu, face a la puissance qui le submerge...Tout commence en géneral, le jour de pleine lune, les gens ont de petites transormations et font un léger reve, puis s'ensuivent une serie de grosse transformation...Le tout se deroulant sur une semaine... (pour voir les differents temps, voir page 213) " **

Lily devint blanche et courut a la recherche du livre qu'elle avait la derniere fois...Lorsqu'elle le trouva elle eut une surprise...

**" Anniabel etait un mélange d'ange et de démon, elle etait une grande telepathe et legilemens, et parlait un peu le fourchelangue, heritage maternel, dirons nous, elle avait également un don pour les forces du mal, et était capable de jeter ou de créer n'importe quel sort, en moins d'un instant..."**

Lily palit...Elle était donc, un ange déchu? Dawn avait lu derriere son épaule, posa sa main, sur son épaule, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule... Severus, lui aprés avoir lu les descriptions d'Anniabel, prit l'autre livre et le lu dans sa tête

"Lily tu vas morfler des transformations...Faut que tu dorme ailleurs..."

Lily prit le livre et blanchit... Deux semaines...Comment et ou aller??

* * *

Voila le new chapitre, je met le prochain en ligne si j'ai 4 rewiews


End file.
